<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new kid at Bullworth Academy by Al3ssio97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619309">A new kid at Bullworth Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3ssio97/pseuds/Al3ssio97'>Al3ssio97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Homophobic Language, Italian phrases, Italian slurs, M/M, New Student, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al3ssio97/pseuds/Al3ssio97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new kid at Bullworth isn't never easy, but sometimes luck can struck you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Hopkins/Kirby Olsen, Trent Northwick/Original Character(s), Vance Medici/Gord Vendome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the road to Bullworth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first work on AO3 and it focus mainly on a relationship between Trent Northwick and the OC, located in 2018 and with an alternate universe where Bully takes place in September 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2018, near Bullworth, New Hampshire.<br/><br/><em>New England</em> is known for the beautiful autumns and warm temperatures, and that’s what Alex was thinking while travelling with his parents at Bullworth Academy, one of the most notorious schools in the country. He was a bit worried about how it might be the school or the interaction between the students and the fact that he had to leave his previous school in <em>Clover</em> due to high taxes.<br/><br/>“Uff, so why really <em>Bullworth</em> Dad? There are better schools in <em>Clover</em> or <em>Hooper</em> anyway, did you send me there for the fancy uniforms!” Asking with a bit of sarcasm and curiosity.<br/><br/>“Well Alessio, because as you know the taxes in your previous school were too high and we couldn't afford to send you there anymore, and also because i was reassigned to guard duty at the <strong>Italian Consulate</strong> of <strong>Liberty City</strong>, so we decided your mom will remain in Clover at the house, while you will finish the remaining years at <em>Bullworth Academy</em>. I know this isn’t the best decision in terms of school, i heard the rumours about this academy, but is our best option right now in terms of saving money.” His dad replied in a sad note as he will not be able to see his family for quite some time, even some months.<br/><br/>“In any case remember that you have our phone numbers and if anything happens, call us. I will come immediately to pick you and bring you back to Clover.” Said his mother in a more serious note than his father or himself.</p><p>“Yeah i know mom, don’t worry i’m not anymore a little kid, i’m eighteen years old, and besides what can happen to me?” Asking while he crossed his arms and looking into her mom.<br/><br/>“You never know what may happen Ale.” While pointing his finger at him.<br/><br/>His father would abruptly interrupt the conversation for notifying the two. “I don’t want to mind you, but we are near Bullworth, and in a few minutes will be at the academy.”<br/><br/>It was early morning and so Bullworth was crawling with life, it had a nice view out of the river as they drive towards the centre of the city and into the road that looks on the beach, as they drove by they arrived at the gates of the Academy, they’re waiting for the new student was Miss Danvers.<br/><br/>The car stopped at the entrance and the first to exit from it was his father, followed by his mom and last by Alex himself, who was putting away his smartphone and taking his backpack with him, alongside the heavy trolley in the back, he can hear his parents and Miss. Danvers talked about the school and the activities, seconds later he is between his parents and said.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Madame.” While shaking his hand with her.</p><p>“Oh what an educated boy, your parents are surely proud of you.” </p><p>To which his mother replied with a smile on their faces. “Yes, we are, he is such a sweet boy.” </p><p>Miss. Danvers then concludes the conversation. “Well then, do you have anything to say to Alex before he will start his first day of school ?”<br/><br/>His mother started to cry inevitably, while his father hugged first her and after him, saying to him in Italian.</p><p>“Stammi bene Alessio, stai lontano dai guai e ricordati che ti amiamo entrambi.”</p><p>“Oh Amore mio, mi mancherai da morire.” While she was hugging Alex.</p><p>“Certo, vi amo anche io e mi mancherete tantissimo anche a me, Mamma, non devi piangere, mica vado via per sempre.”  Alex responded with a bit of irony.</p><p>After this, his parents both said farewell to Miss. Danvers and Alex and drove away, while his mother waves the hand from the car window.</p><p>“Ciao Mamma, ciao Papà, mi mancherete!” Alex shouts in the hope of being heard by his parents.<br/><br/>Immediately after Miss. Danvers said.</p><p>“C’mon boy, i will show you the academy, follow me.”</p><p>To which Alex replied in a bored tone. “Yes, Ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like this, as i am planning to introduce new chapters as time goes on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New school, same old problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex tested Bullworth Academy for the first time, and the rumors weren't too far fetched...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex follows her into the Academy ground, he can see it full of students of all kinds that were doing whatever they do, some were even staring at him or airdropping to each other about the new kid, then Miss. Danvers turn right towards the boys’ Dormitory, in the courtyard, there was a group of students smoking cigarettes and talking between themselves, until Miss. Danvers notified them.</p><p>“You little devils! Quit smoking or i will do it myself and bring all of you to the Principal!.”</p><p>One of them replied in an annoyed tone. “Yes ma’am.” “What a bitch.” He whispers to the others but she still hears that.</p><p>“Trent Northwick! You insubordinate monster! Come here at once!” This time she shouted even louder than before and looked at the kid directly into his eyes.<br/><br/>“Jeez, i’m coming Ma’am.” He crushed his cigarette to the ground and came towards her and Alex, then she said to him in a serious tone.</p><p>“This is our newest student here; Alessio Meis, and since he is your new roommate you will provide him with a tour of the dorm alongside me. Understood?” While she was pointing a finger at the face of the boy and in an angry note.</p><p>“Yes, all clear.” The boy replied with a small smile.<br/><br/>Then Alex introduces himself to Trent.</p><p>“Hey yo.” While raising his hand.</p><p>“Hi…” He responds in a bored and pissed tone, just to calm Miss Danvers.</p><p>“Good, now you two follow me, i will show to Alex the dormitory.”</p><p>Then the group headed inside the two-story building, while Trent looked at his bully friends, very pissed that he had to babysit the new guy.<br/><br/>After they enter Miss. Danvers started to talk. “Here’s the first floor of the Dormitory, here there are the common area, the first floor’s bathrooms, and several rooms used by the students, your room is upstairs, Trent will show it for you.”</p><p>“Oh sure, our room is on the 2nd floor. the 2nd room to our right and is also shared by Johnny Vincent, another student.” He tells Alex while walking after him.<br/><br/>The group headed towards the stairs and went upstairs, and Miss Danvers gave him the key to his room.</p><p>“This is the key for your dorm, if you lose you'll have to pay for replacing it.”</p><p>“Yes miss, i understand.” To which Alex replied and open the door with it, inside there are three beds, three desks with books dotted around and a large wardrobe on the right side of the room behind the door, on his bed there was his school’s uniform, a white shirt with a blue light sweater and a black tie, and underneath it some black casual shoes.<br/><br/>Alex put his trolley and the backpack on the bed while taking from the backpack his wallet, cellphone and earphones and placing all three in his pockets and then he asked Miss. Danvers.</p><p>“Can i go to the bathroom, ma’am?”</p><p>“Of course Alex, I and Trent will wait for you.” Replying in a gentle tone.</p><p>“I need to go too, miss.”</p><p>“Of course Trent.” While she nodded with his head.<br/><br/>Alex enters the bathroom first, followed by Trent at a high speed, he couldn't catch him as he was already inside a stall for pissing, he bangs on the door and then shouted to Alex.</p><p>“Listen here you little shit, i’m not your friend or anything like that, thanks to you that bitch caught me smoking, so you owe me and a big one, or i’ll beat you. Is that all clear?.”<br/><br/>“What the fuck i have to do with it?” Replied Alex in a clear pissed mode while he was still in the stall.</p><p>“You smoked in the courtyard, idiot, not me.”</p><p>“Like i said dickhead you owe me big one, so if you don’t want to be beaten by me or Russell you will pay me or be my little slave and help me with school, the choice is yours.” When Alex returns from it, he can tell that Trent was pissed AF Then, he grabs Alex from the jacket and pushes him toward the stall door.</p><p>“Ehm y-es yes, sure, i will pay you 5 dollars, i will offer your lunch today if you want.” Alex replied in a frustrated but scared tone.</p><p>“Of course i want bitch, now give me the money.” Alex reached the wallet in his jacket and handed over the 5 dollars to Trent.</p><p>“Thank you.” While pushing him away from the door.<br/><br/>“Zitto, testa di cazzo.” Said to him out loud in a pissed tone.</p><p>“What did you say?” Replied Trent in an angry mood.</p><p>“I said yeah sure.” The trick worked and the two exited the bathroom while Miss Danvers was waiting for them.</p><p>“Thank you, Trent, i will take Meis to the Doctor’s office, you are free to go.”<br/><br/>Dismissing the boy as she had no longer use of him and he walks out in the courtyard, followed by Miss Danvers and Alex who continue to walk towards the academy, they go towards the stairs and enter the main building, where he can see that it was full of students doing everything, from walking in the corridors, laying down while reading or just chatting with friends.<br/><br/>“Follow me, boy, the office is on the 2nd floor, after your introduction with Doctor Crabblesnitch, i will show you around the school, the classrooms and where you can choose your schedule for the semester.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Replied Alex in a gentle tone, outside the office he can hear the principal talking to another student.</p><p>“I hope that i made myself clear Hopkins, formicating or any other inappropriate action is forbidden in the school, if you do that once again i will send you into forced therapy for solving that problem of yours, is that clear ?”</p><p>“Yeah man, whatever.” Responded the student in a pissed note.<br/><br/>“You are dismissed Jimmy, i have another appointment right now, a new student has joined the Academy.” While ordering the paperwork that he needs for the next student.</p><p>“I don’t know how to feel for him if pity or sad for seeing a new student in this hell.”</p><p>While he exits from the office, and there he can see the new student, a little bit higher than Jimmy, tanned skin, glasses and a clean cut.</p><p>“Hey, welcome to hell’s academy, i’m Jimmy.” While keeping his hands in the jacket.</p><p>“Oh hey, thanks a lot, i’m Alex Meis, the new student as you may have heard, i have to ask but, what did you had done being punished by him?”</p><p>“Oh, puff, it’s nothing really.” While snorting in the direction of the office.</p><p>“I just had sex with a friend in one of the gym’s shower, Mr. Burton caught us and we end up here, now for punishment i need to mow the football field and he the courtyard of Harrington House.”</p><p>Alex was a bit surprised when he heard mentioning a “him” but he stayed quiet and said.</p><p>“Well sorry to hear that, i was almost beaten up by a bully today just because the Danvers caught him while smoking.” Saying it in an annoying mode.</p><p>“Who was this student? Russell? Davis?”</p><p>“Nope, it was Trent Northwick, that asshole”</p><p>“Ohh it was Trent ahahah, omg, don’t worry Alex, he acts hard, but in reality, he is a cool guy, he is even bisexual like me.</p><p>“Really? Well thanks for the info, it was nice to talk with you, Jimmy.” While giving a pat on Jimmy's left arm before entering the office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just the start of the adventure between Trent and him :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Face to face with the Principal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He finally meets the infamous Doctor Crabblesnitch, the principal and start's to deal with the school's bureaucracy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! Come here boy, please have a seat.” The principal told to Alex, while he was pointing at the chair and at the same time fixing the paperwork for him.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” He sits in front of the desk while he was still writing, then stopped and said</p><p>“Welcome to Bullworth Academy Alessio Meis, i’m sure you will fit perfectly among the other students, i have no doubt.” Saying it with an air of arrogance and superiority, as if Bullworth was the best school in the United States of America, but wasn't.</p><p>“Oh certo, non ne dubito anche io.” Alex whispers to himself while he was signing the papers.</p><p>“Now, i was looking at your papers and it shows that you are clean as a child’s butt, you have no criminal records, no expulsion from any school, you're conduct is good. This surprised me, as most of our students are scumbags, except a minority of those.”</p><p>To which Alex replied. “Yeah i am, my parents chose this school just because it was perfect for our salary, not for anything else.”</p><p>“I just hope that you will keep this good conduct of yours Meis, you are dismissed.” He proceeds to call Miss Danvers via an intercom.</p><p>“Miss, we have finished here, you can take the boy and give him a tour of the school.”<br/><br/>Miss Danvers arrives faster than light, being already in front of his office in like 20 seconds.</p><p>“C’mon boy, follow me, i don’t have all day.” She replied in an annoyed tone as if Alex was making her wasting some precious time.</p><p>“Yes, i’m coming ma’am.”</p><p>Damn, now i know why Trent call the Danvers a bitch, thinking for himself in his head.</p><p>The pair headed left and she starts to show up the various classes on the 2nd floor, as previously, students were still staring at him and whispering to each other about him, how he is, or if he will join any new clique or even who will beat the shit out of him first. </p><p>Then the two go to the nearest stairs for going to the third floor, where there were even more classes, the Auditorium, the teacher’s area, a detention’s room and a computer class, alongside areas where the students can chill and sit, from the same stairs they go down to the 1st floor, there Miss Danvers introduce Alex to the Cafeteria, where meals are served for breakfast, lunch and dinner, the theatre, a shop that sells school clothing and other stuff, other classes and the secretary’s office where the students would fill up their applications for this semester’s subjects.<br/><br/>“And here’s the full tour of our beautiful Academy, i must return to my office now, i’m sure that you will integrate into the social structure of Bullworth in no time. If you need anything pass by my office Mr. Meis, good day.” She replied instantly, without any possibility for Alex to ask about other stuff like holidays, what is permitted on campus and more.<br/><br/>“Oh well, time to do this schedule, i guess.” He then reached for the pen and the document for the choice of the subjects. It was a four-page document with a survey, one with the application of your personal data, class activities and extracurricular activities, Alex stood there for 5 minutes, filling up the whole document, he decided to pick History, Geography, English, Italian, Gym, Math, Civics Education, Art, Sex Ed, Computer class as his choices and the gaming club, tutoring, politics and social issue’s club as extracurricular activities. </p><p>“Here, miss all done.” While he was saying this, another student enters the office, it was Trent, who need to give some documents to the secretary, he looked Alex directly in the eyes as if it was meant to be a challenge of some sort.</p><p>“These are the documents from Ms. Philips.”</p><p>“Oh thank you, dear boy.”</p><p>The secretary takes both documents away and both students leave the office at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, bureaucracy and meetings are tedious as hell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends are the only thing that will save you at Bullworth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex would soon know that the school wasn't just frequented by casual bullies or lazy students.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then Trent starts talking, asking at Alex;</p><p>“So, have you set yourself in, twerp?” Asking with a curious and indifferent tone, while he was looking at Alex.</p><p>“No, the only people that i had the ‘pleasure’ to meet are you and Jimmy Hopkins, so not that much.” He was kind of surprised, considering that Alex can sense that there was something between the two boys.</p><p>“Wait, where did you find him? At the Principal’s office?”</p><p>“Yup, i did, and do you know what he had done for pissing off the good doctor?”</p><p>“Ugh...yeah, i heard that he was caught with a student doing sex at the gym.”</p><p>“He did that, and he also tells me that you are a little faggot, aren’t you ?”</p><p>“What did you say bitch ?” Trent responded in anger and had already started to pick up Alex as he was ready to punch him.</p><p>“Woah, woah big boy, settle down, i said that you are a faggot, just like me.” He said this with a little smile, knowing that it was going to make Trent stop or punching him.<br/><br/>“Are you bisexual by any mean?” Trent asked, intrigued by the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah i am, i’m bi like yourself or Jimmy.” The boy responded now in a calm tone and not angry anymore at Alex.</p><p>“Ehm sorry Alex for what i did to you before, you know i only did this because i want to make the new students stronger, like me or Russell.”</p><p>Alex replied in a very pissed note. “Pff, that is not helpful, is torture you know that ?” He was really angry about it.</p><p>“Calm down dude, i know that i made a mistake, but i pick only on Nerds and little kids.” While putting his hand in a defensive mode.</p><p>“Then why me?”</p><p>Trent could see that Alex was both angry and sad for what happened between them before, as he genuinely didn’t do anything, he was just passing by with Miss Danvers.</p><p>“Look dude, it was just that from the moment i saw you i find you to be pretty cute, you remind me of Jimmy or my friend Kirby, and so i figured out that i can use you as a fuckbuddy, if you agree of course?”</p><p>“Well, i would love to have a bit of fun before the start of the lessons, but first i need to go in our room so that i can unpack my trolley and other stuff, is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, is okay, c’mon.”</p><p>Trent was waving his hand in the direction from where they came as he said that.</p><p>“Oh, not so fast sweetie.” Alex pulls Trent’s shirt so that he will speak more to him. </p><p>"One, I’m not your slave or anything else, two, give me back my dollars and i might offer you a cola, three, you will tell at your bullies friends to not bother me again since we are on good terms now and four, you will tell me everything about the cliques, the newest kids, what to do, what to not do and everything else.” </p><p>“Oh don’t worry Alex, i will do this and more to you, if we play ‘shirts and skins’ later on, alone, in some isolated place.”</p><p>Trent replied to Alex with a small smile and winking at the same time, he had quite the charm i have to admit, was thinking Alex right now as Trent was speaking.</p><p>“Okay, is good for me pal.”<br/><br/>The duo then proceeds to walk together in the long corridors, side by side.<br/><br/>“Oh, this will be fun. So, where are you from? I get that you aren’t from Bullworth.”</p><p>“No i’m not, i was born in Italy, but since 2004 my father moved to the US due to work and so i lived here ever since, i had to come into this hell just because it was cheap enough for my parents. You, where are you from ?” Alex asked Trent with some curiosity.</p><p>“I moved to Bullworth like a decade ago, i was born in Ereny, NY, when my father moves out for work too at Liverpool, and then he sends me to Bullworth. For ‘made a man’ of me, like him. As he likes to say.”<br/><br/>“Well Trent, apparently it makes you a man for the men eh, ahahah.” Alex did a small laugh at end of that phrase and he put his hand on Trent’s shoulder as they walk across the corridor.</p><p>“You know, you can be a dickhead, but i feel that you are pretty nice Trent.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks.” As he said this he was looking at Alex directly in the eyes, he was thinking that he was hella cute and pretty handsome too.<br/><br/>The two go down the nearest stairs when they noticed a person that was going in their opposite direction, as he was near them Trent says.</p><p>“Pff, psycho.” As he was passing by and he replied</p><p>“What’s the matter girly? Can’t stand the view of the mighty Gary?”</p><p>“Yes, i can’t stand to fucking see you!”</p><p>As he said that Alex interrupted the debate and asked. “Hey, who is this?” Pointing at him with a finger.</p><p>“Oh, he is Gary Smith, the ‘king’ of the school.” While he said this he was making quotes with his fingers and looking directly at Gary and it was at that moment when he looked at Alex.</p><p>“So, you are the new kid eh, good for you that you find a friend so soon, you’re gonna need those here.” And he ended the phrase with a malicious smile and a small giggle after he continues to walk upstairs, leaving them behind, with their frustration and unbelief, especially for Alex.<br/><br/>“What a jerk, why he said that?” Alex asks with much curiosity to Trent.</p><p>“Only because he is a psycho and he thinks can rule the school, that’s why.”<br/><br/>Both he and Trent headed down pretty fast, as neither of them wants to be caught by a prefect, they arrive at the first floor and they exit via the main door, walk across the courtyard and towards the boys’ dorm, where they meet Jimmy Hopkins talking with another student, it was a greaser, for Alex it seems that he came straight-up from a film of John Travolta.</p><p>“Now Jimmy-boyo, you need to understand that da girls ain’t interested in gifts or how polite you are, but only how you can use toa fella, get it?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, i get, so that’s how you manage to fuck Lola over again, even if she breaks up with you.”</p><p>“Not for nothing they call me ‘Vincent lo Stallone!’”<br/><br/>“Hey guys, how are you doing?” Trent asked at the two, while they were still laughing from before. </p><p>“Oh hi Trento ahah, we are fine, you? And who is that fella that is with ya?” Johnny asked with a bit of surprise, as it was already 10 and a half a.m. and he was still without his uniform, it was a miracle that anyone didn’t catch him before. </p><p>“Oh Cristo dio, la mia uniforme, ehm ciao, i’m Alex, you are Johnny yes?” He was shaking hands with him at the same time while pointing at him.</p><p>“I already like this kiddo, are you from Liberty City?”</p><p>“Oh no, i live at Clover and no, i’m 100% Italiano, not an Italo-American.”</p><p>“Ahhh good, are you also following the class of Italian? All the other greasers are, including me and some other students!”</p><p>“Yup, i pick it because don’t want to lose my original tongue, i still have it, but 10 years in the United States are starting to be felt by my Italian, anyway if you have any other questions ask at Trento, he will answer anything. See ya!”</p><p>Alex rushes inside the dorm while the others remain outside, talking about schools and him, he wonders what Trent will say to the others about him as he approaches the 2nd floor he stumbles upon a student, he didn’t even notice him in all the rush for changing his clothes.</p><p>“Ohhh shit sorry, did i hurt you ?” He runs so fast that he falls to the ground.</p><p>“Ahhhh, my head, you know that students aren’t allowed to run inside the dormitory and why aren’t you in uniform?” As he was still speaking he offers his hand for helping him to get up after the bump.</p><p>“Well, thanks at least.” When he was up he cleans off the dust from his sweater and then started to talk again.</p><p>“I’m Gord Vendome, head of the boys’ dormitory, you must be the new student right?”</p><p>“Yeah i am, Alessio Meis, but you can call me Alex.”</p><p>“Well well, welcome to Bullworth Academy then Meis.”</p><p>“Thanks, i gotta go.”<br/><br/>Alex at that point walked towards his room, took his key from the jacket and with it open the door. He close behind it, as he starts to undress him for putting on his new uniform, he dresses pretty fast, but he didn’t change the shoes and ‘forget’ to put his tie on, rather he just folded it and put it in a pocket.<br/><br/>Now he’s ready for facing Bullworth and whatever the world will throw at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex would finally meet the School's psycho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wanna play shirts and skins?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Trent will enjoy some time together far away from indiscreet eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he’s done changing himself Alex starts to unpack his trolley and clean his room, since Trent and Johnny aren’t fans of order, but just chaos. Inside the trolley, Alex brought a lot of clothes, including winter and spring jackets, a bunch of underwear, 2 other pairs of shoes, one casual and one elegant, several trousers, some socks, his laptop alongside a mouse and a charger, the charger for his phone, his hairdryer, the washing bag with all he needs, his bathrobe and some condoms.<br/><br/>Alex took roughly 10 minutes for arranging all his stuff and even more for cleaning up his room, it was full of unwashed clothes, garbages and dust in every unused space, he only manages to clean the floor, after he had done everything Alex finally exit from the room, closing it and going downstairs. It was for the most part empty, apart from some nerds that were playing Grottos and Gremlins, as he saw the vending machine he stopped to buy a Bream Cola and then proceed towards the exit.<br/><br/>Trent, Jimmy, Johnny and now Gord too were still there, talking between themselves, then Alex interrupted them.</p><p>“You're finally here, we were wondering when you would come out from the dorm.” Said Trent with a bit of irony about the fact that Alex took 15 minutes to leave the building.</p><p>“Anyway as i was saying Alex made me fall after he bumped me, he was in such a rush.” As Gord said this he looked towards Alex, like he was saying something.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry for before, it wasn’t my intention to rush towards you, i was just in a hurry because i needed to be properly dressed.”</p><p>“No, worries, is okay Alex.”<br/><br/>“So, are we going to the cafeteria? I’m hungry.” Alex asked the group.</p><p>“You know who runs the cafeteria?”</p><p>“No Trent, i don’t.” Alex sighed at his question.</p><p>“The cook that we have, Edna, gives you a stomach ache every time you eat there. We are going to the pizza parlour.”<br/><br/>“I count that i will join too, yes? Yes?” He asked the rhetorical question to Trent, with a smile at the end.</p><p>“Of course Meis, now c’mon.”</p><p>He waves to the group as they should follow them, everyone except Gord, who turn right for going to lunch at Harrington House.</p><p>“Bye guyyys.” Says as walks away.<br/><br/>The rest of the group then go in the direction of Bullworth, walking altogether, Alex broke the silence between them all.</p><p>“Oh boy, i just hope that the pizzas here are better than those at Clover, damn i miss a true Italian pizza.”</p><p>“You know, i know the pizzaiolo, Marcello is a good fella, he even makes good pizzas, Connecticut style, they are so thin and juicy.” Vincent said with happiness and joy as he had already eaten to Marcello.</p><p>“Ugh, i don’t want crackers, i want true pizza dammit!”</p><p>“Well, but that’s what we have here.” Trent shrugged as they walked.<br/><br/>After crossing the bridge that connects the Academy with the town they arrived at the pizzeria, which was in the centre, near the Happy Mullet.<br/><br/>The pizzeria was semi-deserted, as only some adults were there, alongside some students, the group enter the pizzeria and sat at a free table, as they browsed the menu Jimmy said.</p><p>“Sooo, since you are Italian what pizza should we pick?”</p><p>“A Margherita.” Alex replied streight away. </p><p>“Nah, too fucking boring, i will take a white clam pizza.”</p><p>“LOL, then why did you ask me for advise Jimmy?”<br/><br/>The waitress came by as they were talking.</p><p>“Can i take your orders?” She was holding his book notes and a pen for writing down the orders.</p><p>The first to order was Alex. “I want a pepperoni and some tea.”</p><p>“I will take a greek pizza and a soda.” Said Trent.</p><p>“A white clam pizza and a soda too.”</p><p>“You Johnny?” She writes everything down and after asks Johnny what she would like.</p><p>“Oh, the usual babe.”<br/><br/>Then she left and placed the order on the counter.<br/><br/>Johnny started to talk to Alex, as he wanted to know more about the new student.</p><p>“What do you think about Bullworth Al?”</p><p>“Franky is a true shit Johnny, i wasn’t even 10 minutes in and the bullies already picked me, just because i and Danvers were passing by, WTF.”</p><p>“Yes, the problem was that bitch, not you.”</p><p>“You didn’t say that this morning Trent, eh.”</p><p>“I know…” As he said that he sobbed and continued the phrase</p><p>“...I misjudged you, you are a cool guy.” Trent then added.</p><p>“So anyway guys, can you guys tell me anything about the cliques and more about the academy?” Alex asked this as he didn’t know anything about Bullworth, nor how it is like.</p><p>"Well about Bullworth, the students are divided into several cliques of their own; The are the Greasers, which i am the leader, we love cars, bike and motorcycles too, we hang out in New Coventry and the Autoshop, then there are the Nerds, members of the Astrology Club, they are sneaky bastards and the library is their base, alongside the comic's shop in town, the Preps are inbred sons of daddy who are spoiled since their birth, their parents own the school and they have the Harrington House all for themselves, they also hang around Bullworth Vale and the pier a lot and finally there are the Jocks, they care only and exclusively about Football and being all muscles, the Gym is their territory pal. Is that all clear?"</p><p>"Yes Johnny, thanks, you are better than the Danvers at explaining ahah."</p><p>“I hate that bitch, when i joined Bullworth she didn’t even show me the school like it happen with you, she just took me to Crabblesnitch and she shouts at me, saying that i need to go away.” Jimmy said with an irritated voice, it seems that he somewhat hate her.<br/><br/>“Boys, i’m here with you pizzas.” The waitress arrived and started to place down each pizza, already cut and then she returned with our drinks too.</p><p>“Enjoy your meal.” And then she goes away.<br/><br/>The group enjoyed their lunch and talked about various topics, like the best girl in the school and how it is Italy, half an hour passed and just finished their pizzas. Alex reached out to his phone to see what time it was.</p><p>“Ughhhh, is only 13 am, what do we do until the 2 guys?” He asked to the group in hope of a good answer.</p><p>“Well boys, i have to leave you, i have an appointment with Lola.” Vincent then leaves the table and greets the trio, leaving for returning to the school.<br/><br/>“What if we go to the pear? we can stay on the beach if you want guys.” Trent asked Jimmy and Alex, looking at them both.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Sure, why not ?”</p><p>The group then leave the table, pay for their pizzas and head outside of the pizzeria and go towards the beach. </p><p>When they were on the beach Alex deeply inhaled the fresh air of the sea.</p><p>“Ahhhh, i missed a sea like this, i bet that this beach is full in summer.”</p><p>“Oh yes, it is. Remember last summer, Trent?” Jimmy nudge Trent while saying it.</p><p>“Yes i did, it was pretty funny since there were Kirby and Petey too.”<br/><br/>“Jimmy i need to ask, but i’m curious about who you had done sex in the Gym?” The boy asked while keeping his hands in the pockets of the pants.</p><p>“Oh, it was Kirby Olsen, about 4 days ago. You know i haven’t seen him since that day, i hope he is okay.”</p><p>“I will go check on him later on.” Said Trent to Jimmy.</p><p>“Jimmy, you know that Alex too is like us.”</p><p>“Ohoh? Well, that’s spicy, more bisexuals for everyone then.”</p><p>“So who is bisexual or gay at school?” Alex wondered who else was like them.</p><p>“There are me, Trent, Vance, Cornelious, Gord, Kirby, Petey and probably Gary is gay, but that’s more of a rumour probably.”<br/><br/>“Well, Gord give some gay vibes from first glare to me too and also THAT Gary is gay?”</p><p>“Yes, but as i said is just a rumour.”<br/><br/>“And you guys who you prefer the most? Boys or Girls? If i need to be honest boys.”</p><p>“I don’t have any preference.”</p><p>“I prefer boys too.” Said Trent.</p><p>“Oh sweet, and you Alex are you top or bottom?”</p><p>“I’m versatile, you guys”</p><p>“We are both versatile, trust me, i tell from experience.” Said Jimmy while Trent let him talk for him.</p><p>“So you guys already fucked?”<br/><br/>“Yes we did, you know, Trent is my fuckbuddy since the last academic year, we started to know each other better with time, and then we kissed and we fucked a lot.”</p><p>“And you sure loved when i fucked you, by the way, do you have a light ?” As he was asking he already took a cigarette out and started smoking, as did Jimmy too.</p><p>“You don’t want to smoke Alex ?”</p><p>“No thanks, i don’t like smoking.”</p><p>The two then light up their cigarettes and continue talking and also staring at the sea, Alex even took a couple of photos of the beach and a selfie with the others, after Jimmy finished his cigarette he said.</p><p>“Well i need to go, i have class shop to attend, so see ya later!” Then Jimmy left them alone, as she had another free hour before they needed to attend art class.<br/><br/>“Sooo, now that we are alone we can play some shirts and skins.” As Trent was saying this he moved his hand towards Alex, touching his hairs and face, Alex also started to touch Trent’s face, gently touching it and as they got closer the two shared a kiss.</p><p>“I liked it!”</p><p>“Me too baby.”</p><p>They resume the kissing as they end talking, they stand there for 30 minutes, enjoying every bit of it.<br/><br/>Until one voice from above shouted. “Losers!”<br/><br/>Trent and Alex, both at the same time, stop and look above their heads to see Gary, laughing and enjoying the scene.</p><p>“I must admit, you two were enjoying it, and i was too.” Gary then walked to the beach and got face to face with both of them. <br/><br/>“What do you want, idiot?” Trent said angrily, ready to punch him as fast as possible.</p><p>“Me, nothing, i don’t want nothing from you, but from your new lover, yes.” As he was saying this he pointed the finger at Alex.</p><p>“I won’t give a fuck of what you want, get lost!” Gary then took the right arm of Alex and rotating it, so that he would dislodge it. <br/><br/>Alex throws some sand at Gary's face as he was still holding his right arm, Gary at that point left Alex as he couldn't see anymore.<br/><br/>Then Trent pick Gary and push him to the ground, the two started a fight, Trent was punching Gary like if he was in a life or death situation.</p><p>Alex then pull him away as Gary was still on the ground, they took him and put him in the nearest garbage bin available and the two run off from the beach, as they don’t want to be seen by any policemen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like how this is going, and sorry for any grammatical error.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Art is in everything, even friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex alongside Trent would comfort a jock about his sexuality and the relationship with his companions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trent and Alex continue to run until they reach the gates of the Academy, there, they sit on the ground, exhausted by the run to avoid any policemen.</p><p>“Ahhh fuck, i don’t have any breath left, damn Gary, i hate that motherfucker."</p><p>“Yeah me too, that cagacazzo.”</p><p>Both boys remain there for several minutes for catching their breath until the bells ring as they announce the start of a new lesson.</p><p>“Is Art, c’mon we have to hurry!” Trent starts to run again as he was worried to be late for the class of Ms. Philips.</p><p>"Hey, wait for me!” The other boy shouts as he starts to run too to catch him, they arrive both in time, with only one minute’s delay.</p><p>As they arrived in class they both sat at the only desks available, they were near each other too. Then Ms. Philips started to talk.</p><p>“Okay, class. Today we are going to do a theory lesson, specifically about monuments and other forms of art and i have this first question to ask; What is art for you?”</p><p>The students then give various answers according to their beliefs; A girl in an Aquaberry pullover said. “Everything that shines.”</p><p>Another in a pink shirt said. “Art is what makes us happy.”</p><p>After several other answers, Alex too raised his hand and responded with. “Everything, because what is art or no, is up only to our decision and interests.”</p><p>“A very good answer Meis, he is correct.” While pointing at Alex.</p><p>“You see guys, art is both what makes us happy like Pete said and also that what we intend as art is decided by us, by our brains, i can even consider art the food of Edna or a BMX if i want to.”</p><p>Everyone started to laugh as they know that no one will ever consider Edna’s food to be ‘art’.</p><p>“As i was saying we decide what we call arts or no and today’s lesson will concentrate on every form of art. Do you have any example of any form of art that isn’t drawing or sculpture?”</p><p>“Architecture miss.” Alex raised his hand and answered.</p><p>“Yes, good job Meis, any other?”</p><p>“Miss Philips, can be theatre too?” Trent asks Miss. Philips about one of his favourite subjects.</p><p>“Yes, Trent, theatre and acting are one of the oldest forms of art what we know, all the way back to the Greek Theatre of Omer.”</p><p>The lesson then continues as the students and the teacher hold a conversation about what can be classified as art or not, when it was near the end Ms. Philips gave an assignment to the class.</p><p>“I will give you an assignment to do class, write an essay, even a small one about what is art for you. Have a good day and see you all next time."</p><p>As everyone started to pack up their things Trent spoke to Alex.</p><p>“Hey, can you help me with my script? I need someone who helps me practice.”</p><p>“Of course i can, but first let’s go to the cafeteria, i want to drink something.” They both left the class and reached the cafeteria, Alex bought a bottle of water from the vending machine, as they were exiting the cafeteria, Alex bumped into a Jock. It was 5 or 6 cm more smaller than Alex, but more defined as he had muscles and quite the arms, he then turns to him and said.</p><p>“You want some poundcakes four-eyes?”</p><p>“Hey, Kirby!” Trent said as he was happier than before, he didn’t even let Alex respond to the threats of Kirby.</p><p>“Man, what happened to you? I was worried since i didn’t hear from you in these days, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, i am Trent, thanks.” Still, his face looks sad, as if somewhat disconnected from the world, in a permanent grey state where he doesn't care about anyone.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Trent asked a second time as he knew that Kirby wasn’t okay.</p><p>Then, as he said this the boy started to cry in front of both Alex and Trent, as there wasn’t anyone else in the cafeteria.</p><p>“No, is not okay, i’m ruined, since what happened with Jimmy most of the team hates me, except Dan, Damon, Mendy and Bo. Mr. Burton wants to expel me from the squad and he considers me a sissy and a faggot for having sex with Jimmy. I hate my life, why i like boys!”</p><p>As he said this both boys hug him and patting him in the back and saying that everything's gonna be alright.</p><p>"Kirby, maybe you didn’t know the new student, but you certainly know me and wouldn't let down a friend, especially you buddy."</p><p>"Thanks, both of you."</p><p>As he was still crying Alex offered him his bottle, to make him calm.</p><p>"Here, drink this, it will make you calm." He gives the bottle to Kirby, drinks some of it and then gives it back to the kid.</p><p>"So, it's okay if i stay with you this afternoon? Tad doesn't want to see me on the Football field for the rest of the week, or until he is calmed."</p><p>The boys then exited the main building and reached the boys' dorm, there they reached Trent and Alex's room.</p><p>"Hey someone cleans it!" Exclaim Trent with joy.</p><p>"Yeah, it was me, dumbass, not certainly a ghost." And the boys enter the room.</p><p>Alex placed his backpack on the side of the bed and sat on his bed, as he decided to watch some Netflix for chilling and relaxing, then Alex asked Trent.</p><p>“Trent, what is your favourite tv series on Netflix?”</p><p>“Dude, i love anime, i just recently watched ‘New Yokio’, a great anime if you ask me.”</p><p>“And you Kirby? Do you have any preference on what to watch on Netflix?”</p><p>“Yeah, i primarily look at things like ‘Stranger Things’ or ‘Z Nation’, man i like zombies.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, i’m too watching that series, wanna watch it with me?” Alex asked to Kirby.</p><p>“Yeah sure, thanks.”</p><p>Both Alex and Kirby sit on the bed and watched Netflix, while Trent looked at his script for the play, then after a while they stopped watching Netflix, at least Alex did as he wants to complete the assignment that Ms. Philips gave it to them and also to help Trent with the performance, Kirby meanwhile continued to watch Netflix on Alex’s laptop.</p><p>“Well, writing this essay was easy.” After an hour Alex had already finished his homework and placed it in his art’s book.</p><p>“Can you help me now?”</p><p>“Sure.” Alex then proceeds to sit near Trent and take a copy of the script for helping him.</p><p>“So what is this one about?”</p><p>“Is about the <em>Henry V</em> of Shakespeare, i will interpret the King, and you for the moment will interpret the Duke of Gloucester, the brother of Henry V. We start at the beginning, the first act deals largely with the king and his decision to invade France. Got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s start Trent.”</p><p>The two practised until 7 a.m when both boys decided to stop because they were hungry as hell.</p><p>“So are you hungry Hal?”</p><p>“Yeah, i am, thanks, brother.” He then gives a small smile to the boy as they were still joking between themselves.</p><p>“But where are we gonna eat?”</p><p>“The cafeteria is open, we can go there.” Said Trent as he was putting both scripts on his desk, then he added.</p><p>“Kirby, do you wanna come with us?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, give me one second to switch off the PC.” He then closes the laptop and places it on the bed and then they both exited the dorm to go to school, prefects were roaming around and a lot of students were still outside, enjoying the nice and clear weather.</p><p>They enter the school and go towards the Cafeteria, then they see Jimmy eating with another student, one that wears a pink shirt over a school sweater.</p><p>“So how was today Pete?”</p><p>“Good Jimmy, thanks, i heard that you met the new student.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, speaking of the devil, here it is” As he turned over the entrance of the cafeteria he saw and waved at them, then they got closer to Jimmy and Petey. “Hey Jim, we can sit down?” He asks on behalf of Alex and Kirby too.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>As he said yes they proceed to pick a fresh tray from the counter and started to take up food.</p><p>“Uhm, Trent this food doesn't look so bad as you describe it.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s because every 2 days Edna goes to the Yum-Yum market and buys all the frozen food that she can find and then heat it, to compensate for the rest she cooks potatoes and Spam.”</p><p>As he was in line Alex started to serve himself by taking a place of lasagna and some pizza rolls and then took a seat near Pete, at the opposite of Trent.</p><p>“So you are the new kid eh, i’m Pete...Pete Kowalski, welcome to Bullworth.” As he said it he gives his hand to Alex and shakes it. “I hope your first day in Bullworth wasn’t too much for you.” He said to Alex for saying that Bullworth students aren’t easy on new kids.</p><p>“Yeah, i also meet a bully that wants to kick me in the balls, but he suddenly changes his mind...” As he was saying he looked over to Trent, he started to become red and to eat his food. “...But, as i was saying, i also encountered many new friends; You, Jimmy, Gord, Johnny and Kirby too. And you know this is a nice thing, i never expected to encounter so many people today that don’t want to my head in a toilet ahahah.”</p><p>“I can get why Bullworth is still one of the worst schools in the country and the rumours that plagued this institute for years won’t go away so easily, but nowadays you just need to worry about the Bullies, Jocks and maybe the Greasers a little, if you stay away from the auto shop.”</p><p>“So what did you guys do after i left?” Jimmy ask Trent about what happened after he left them.</p><p>“Oh dude you will never figure out what happens then, i was with Alex chilling on the beach and then, out of nowhere Gary the fucking Psycho came out and start insulting us, and saying that he wants Alex when he said no Gary take his arm and twist it, it was near to broken it until he punches him to the face and then i tackle him on the ground and we put him in a bin, where he belongs.” All the group starts laughing about the joke.</p><p>“Ahahah and then we head straight up to the art class, and we only talked about what is art for us, then after we exited the class we stumped on Kirby and he hanged with us in the afternoon, that’s why he’s here and not with the Jocks.”</p><p>“It has something to do with what we did in the showers ?” Jimmy asked quietly at Trent, for don’t upset Kirby.</p><p>“Yes, he is down since the other Jocks don’t want him, we will talk later.”</p><p>“Hey Kirby, so how did you find yourself in Bullworth?” Alex asked Kirby as he was curious to hear what he had to say.</p><p>“Fine, really fine, my poundcakes protect me and i have found some really good friends in the Jocks, especially Dan and Mendy, but not everyone is okay with the fact that i’m bisexual, for them is still a faggot thing and that it will ruin the performance of the squad, even Mr. Burton now looks at me with disgrace every time i encounter him.”</p><p>“What a bunch of bullshit, taking dicks or not has no effect on how masculine one is, i hate homophobic people. Anyway, you are right to be pissed, Kirby. If i was in your position, i would be too and i would put up a storm up to the office of Crabblesnitch. As he didn’t care about LGBT rights.”</p><p>“Yeah he doesn't, he only cares about the Preppies and the Jocks as they filled up the pockets of the school. We should do something.” Jimmy then enters into the discussion between Kirby and Alex, but he was right something has to be done to avoid any other attack.</p><p>“What if he created an LGBT club for the school?”</p><p>“Pete! You are a genius. I love your brain!” Jimmy exclaimed and the others agreed with Jimmy, it was a very good idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I inserted a bit of teen drama around our poundcake lover; Kirby Olsen. As implied in the game, he is somewhat not respected by Tad Thompson and other Jocks, plus the fact that he constantly asks to don't talk about this to anyone when he kisses Jimmy. So is easy putting 2 + 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love is like a flower, it took time to blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex would finally show his real sentiments towards Trent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since the entry of Alex into Bullworth, he made some goods friends like Jimmy Hopkins, Kirby Olsen, Pete Kowalski and many others, he befriended some of the non-clique students like Lance, Christy, Algie, Ivan, some of the preppies, mainly Gord and even a greaser named Vance Medici, other than Johnny Vincent, his roommate and of course there was his new best friend and fuckbuddy; Trent Northwick.</p><p>Alex expected far worse for a school with such a reputation, he was thinking that he would have his ribs broken by day one and that by day two he was an outcast, but this thankfully never happened, but there are always problems and challenges at Bullworth Academy. <br/><br/>Alex woke up at 7 A.M., at the sound of his phone ringing the alarm, he gets out of the bed quickly, knowing that he needs to clean himself for still having hot water, he then picks up his towel and his washing bag and then proceeds to go towards the bathroom of the 2nd floor. He wasn’t the first there, as he had spotted some nerds, Fatty and Algernon, alongside Kirby, who was already dressed up for his daily jogging session around the football field.</p><p>“Good morning Kirby.” He says politely to his friend as he passes nearby.</p><p>“Hey, Alex! Good morning to you too, first one to get up?”</p><p>“Yes, i am accustomed to getting up earlier. Unlike Trent and Johnny, those two will probably sleep for at least one more hour ahah.”<br/><br/>“Yeah you are right, and what are you doing now? You have more than a free hour before lessons will start at 8:30.” Kirby asked, perplexed as he was sure that Alex wasn’t the kind of boy that does sports early morning.</p><p>“Wellll, i was thinking of going to Bullworth for a proper breakfast, wanna come with me?”</p><p>“Sure, i tell you what, you come with me as my personal cheerleader during my jogging and then we will go to Bullworth, okay?”</p><p>Alex agreed instantly, as he didn’t want to remain in a cafe for one hour and the fact that he enjoys being with Kirby, he is one of the few Jocks who actually is friendly with him, other than Dan and Mandy. <br/><br/>“Sure, we will clean up and then we go to the gym.” The boys nodded and Alex started to wash his face with water and soap, and also cleaning his hands, after he had brushed his teeth, Alex reached his room for picking up his uniform since it was starting to getting more colder than the previous week he decided to opt for a blue sweatshirt of the school above his regular white shirt, coupled with beige pants and a pair of white Superstar Sneaker.</p><p>He then grabs his wallet, his bunch of keys and his helmet, as he headed downstairs he could see Kirby waiting for him in the common room.</p><p>“Let’s go, pal.”</p><p>The two exited the dorm and headed towards the football field, it was deserted.</p><p>“Don’t run too fast champ. I will sit here if you need.” Alex indicated one of the benches in front of the field and sit there.</p><p>Kirby replied with just a smile and started running around the field, as usual, several minutes passed and other Jocks were coming too in the field, it was Ted, Juri and Dan, both greeted Kirby as they saw him and then proceeded to go towards Alex.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Ted asked to him, as he was trespassing on someone's property.</p><p>“I'm here because of Kirby and this is still academy ground, not Thompson’s private ground.”</p><p>Dan started to go too towards him and greeted him, more warmly than Ted did.</p><p>“Hi, Alex.”</p><p>“Hey Dan, how are you?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks, you?”</p><p>Ted suddenly interrupted both as he was surprised that a Jock was talking with a non-clique student like him.</p><p>“Why are you talking with this faggot? He isn’t one of us.” As he said this he looked around at Alex.</p><p>“He isn’t one of us, sure, but he is a friend of Kirby and a good person, so for me it is okay.” Dan was almost warning Ted about not doing something stupid to Alex, or he would have to face both Dan and Kirby at the same time, Alex too in reality.</p><p>“Okay, i will leave him be, but he needs to stay quiet, got it?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure boss.” </p><p>Alex replied in a boring note, he was pissed, but there wasn’t much that he could have done against Ted, the star quarterback of the Bullworth Bullhorns. The other jocks started playing Football as Kirby was still running. Alex put on his earphones and listened to 'Liberty City' of the <em>Thegiornalisti</em>, an Italian indie group from his Spotify playlist.</p><p>It was clear to him that something fishy was going on between Juri and Ted, as it was more than once that the football ball came too close to Alex’s head, so he decided to move from that spot and sit on another bench, near the stuff of Kirby and the others.</p><p>As he moved that didn’t happen again, Ted didn’t want to get Kirby and Dan pissed off at him, after 30 minutes of running Kirby stopped and headed towards the gym, followed by Alex that wanted to talk with him.</p><p>“Kirby, why was Ted mad at me? I just was there looking at you.” He asked, perplexed.</p><p>“Ted is done in this way, i hate him too, but i can’t do anything about him.”</p><p>“Also, did you hear that he called me a faggot?”</p><p>“Yes, i heard, good for you that Dan was there with him, if not i was going to fear the worst, you couldn't take on Ted and Juri.”</p><p>“No, but me and you at least have superior probabilities to survive, and if anything was going to happen i was ready to throw my helmet at him.”</p><p>Both headed towards the boys' locker room and Kirby started to undress himself and Alex was taking a piss.</p><p>“We had to pass through the auto shop, as i left my scooter there.”</p><p>“Sure.” Kirby then entered the shower and Alex left the room, he followed the stairs to his left and sit there on the grandstands, some minutes passed and Kirby was already all showered and clean.</p><p>"I’m done!” He shouted for letting Alex know that he finished.</p><p>They exited the guy and headed towards the auto-shop.</p><p>“Are you sure that they will not beat us?” Kirby asked as they passed over the fountain, jocks and greasers weren’t on bad terms but still, the greasers weren’t so kind to other students. </p><p>“Definitely.” </p><p>Outside the gates there were two greasers; Hal and Vance chatting about themselves.</p><p>“Hey raga, come va?” Alex asked at them, in a perfect Italian, strangely and luckily for him, the greasers haven’t picked on him since day one, they are nice to him, maybe because he is Italian and they are Italo-Americans, maybe they are too afraid to beat up a fellow boy from the ‘Old Country'.<br/><br/>“Hi Alex, bene e te?” Hal answered him, while Vance greeted him giving him a pat on the shoulder and saying.</p><p>“Good, ricordati che oggi abbiamo lezione di Italiano.”</p><p>“Ah grazie Vance, anyway sono solo passato a prendere il motorino.” As he said this the greasers open the gate for him and Kirby.</p><p>“Grazie raga, buona giornata.”<br/><br/>“Wow, that was cool.” Kirby said as they were getting away from the gate.</p><p>“Yeah i know, and all thanks to my nationality, don’t get me wrong, i love those guys and i consider them my friends since they acted friendly towards me from September, and i like hanging out with Vance too.”</p><p>In a few seconds, they reached the parking lot where the motorbikes of the students are kept. Alex then opened the trunk and pulled over a helmet for Kirby. </p><p>Then the two reached Bullworth centre in less than 5 minutes, due to the morning traffic that plagued Bullworth, they placed the scooter near the Glass Jaw Boxing Club and then reached the cafe on foot. </p><p>The cafe was full of adults chilling and enjoying their drinks, there were also a couple of nerds and many preppies at one large table. Kirby and Alex seat at a table that overlooked the beach.</p><p>“How are you, Kirby?” He asked Kirby as he browsing the menù. </p><p>“Fine fine thanks, also my relationship with Jimmy is going great, you know since our first date things are better, now i have no more fear of showing my love for Jimmy, thanks to your open-minded attitude, and honesty even Jimmy has improved, he didn’t skip class anymore, he wakes up at an earlier hour and he isn’t looking at any girls or boy anymore.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, in my case instead, things are different, i love Trent as a friend...and maybe even as a boyfriend too, today i will ask him if he wants to go out for a date.”<br/><br/>“You are pushing yourself by asking him to be your boyfriend. Well if you want, go ahead, you have the support of me and Jimmy of course. But you know, i looked at how Trent looks at you several times, he seems to have fallen in love lol.”</p><p>“Yeah, i know, we are friends since the day that i come and since that day we fucked each other too, but i feel that i want more than just a fuckbuddy, i want love, genuine love from him." As Alex was finishing the phrase a waiter came to them and asked what they wanted.</p><p>“I want one latte and a chocolate croissant.”</p><p>“I will take an espresso and a diet muffin.” Replied Kirby.</p><p>“I will be right back.” The waiter said.</p><p>Alex at that point took out the phone from his jacket and texted Trent via telegram.</p><p>‘Hey Trento-san, i’m at Coffee with the Bull right now, i will bring you something to eat, see ya. :kissing_heart:’<br/><br/>Kirby too was with his phone, screening Whatsapp while texting with Jimmy, who just woke up. And at the same time, the waiter comes with their orders.</p><p>“Here boys.” And then he left.<br/><br/>“Thanks, Alex, for the invitation, you are a really good friend.”</p><p>“Oh is nothing, that’s what friends are for, and besides this is not the first time that we hang out together.”</p><p>“Yes but it's the first time you invite me for breakfast.”</p><p>“There's a first thing for everything.”<br/><br/>The two boys started doing breakfast and continued to chat for a while, before paying.</p><p>“Ah, can i get another chocolate croissant for taking away”</p><p>“One me too!” Kirby added.</p><p>“And now you even stole my ideas.”</p><p>“Yes, because they are good ahah.”<br/><br/>Alex and Kirby moved to the counter for paying, the croissants were already there for them to take. They exited the cafe and walk towards the scooter, then they headed back to Bullworth, just 20 minutes before the start of today’s lessons. </p><p>As he was placing his scooter in the auto shop again his phone ringing three times, it was Trent.<br/><br/>‘Goodmorning to you Alexo-san, guess who is awake too? ;)’</p><p>‘self-destruct photo’<br/><br/>‘Believe me, i didn’t have any doubt that HE too was awake, it happens to me too lol’<br/><br/>‘Meet me in the common room Trent’<br/><br/>Kirby and Alex walked together to the boys' dorm, they could see some bullies playing soccer outside and some greasers speaking about cars and bikes, they found Trent, Jimmy, Pete and Russell in the common room playing arcade videogames.<br/><br/>“Hey boys, did you miss us?”</p><p>“I did 100%.” Trent answer and he get closer to Alex and kiss him on the cheek, Alex blushed as he wasn’t expecting this at all.</p><p>“What did you bring to me?”</p><p>“Croissants. But one is for Jimmy.” Alex then gives the bag to Trent and then Trent passes it to Jimmy.<br/><br/>“Thanks, sweetie, you always thought about me.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Jimmy, i just love you.” Kirby replied immediately to Jimmy and the two shared a kiss.<br/><br/>Alex then goes upstairs for leaving his helmet in the room and picking his backpack. As he was in the common room he greeted each other again as he needs to attend Geography, everyone except Pete and Trent, as they two would follow the lesson of the morning.<br/><br/>Hours later Alex was sitting at his desk, interested in the lesson but also bored since the professor was talking about the US - Canada border, then he saw his phone lighting up, it was Trent again.<br/><br/>‘Wanna hit the bathroom during the break?’</p><p>‘Sure, also i gotta tell you something.’ </p><p>Minutes later the bell rang and the two boys headed to the bathroom of the 3rd floor, the one that was never used, or at least one of the least used. As they were alone Trent push Alex into the stall and his hands touching Alex’s hair and face, as he was doing this he first gives a kiss to him and then lips on lips, Alex could feel the tongue of Trent touching his own, his hands were moving too, as he started to touch his torso and ass.<br/><br/>The two boys started to get hot, to sweat and to breathe hot air.</p><p>“Wanna suck it?” Trent asks Alex as he was heavily breathing against him.</p><p>“Yeah, i do.”<br/><br/>Trent started to unzip his pants and then to take out his dick, it was already in a semi erection, already hardened by the actions of before, then Alex moves his hand to it and started to move it up and down, first slowly and then faster, he could very well hear that Trent was gasping and enjoying the moment, as he was slowing down his movements, he started to get closer and to kiss it, eventually he started to swallow it into his mouth and to going back and forth with his head.</p><p>He loved to use his lips and his tongue to make it harder.</p><p>Trent seems to be in a state of unconsciousness like if he was on a trip, he could just moans and groans and he just said</p><p>“W-ow.”</p><p>Alex loved it and so was Trent, he knew that he was doing a pretty job at it, that sentence said all, as he was pleased by what was happening right now, his dick was now harder than before, he was gasping and breathing more louder than before as Alex pushed himself faster.</p><p>“I’m cumming...soon.”<br/><br/>Alex then left the dick from his mouth and moments later his dick was gasping and Trent was echoing little screams as he was cumming in the toilet. Trent at that point said.</p><p>“Alex, you are awesome, i love ya man.”</p><p>He was still heavily breathing as he slowly started to return normal.</p><p>“I love you too Trent, and i have something to say.”<br/><br/>Both exited the stall at the same time as they thought that no one was there, instead, Gord and Vance were there, leaning against a wall as the two were kissing each other and touching each other’s head and arms.<br/><br/>“Ciao Vance.” Alex greeted the greaser to make himself noted, which make the two jumpscares a little as they thought to be alone, he simply replied.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing with Trent?”</p><p>“Ehm sucking his dick maybe.”<br/><br/>Then Gord interferes as they were still kissing.</p><p>“V-vance, Alex is bisexual as well. Ohhh!”</p><p>“Now i understand boyo, can you give us the stall ?”</p><p>“All yours, and have fun!” He keeps it open for the boys and then closes it, as he was washing his hands the sounds became louder and louder by every second.</p><p>‘Apparently, they skipped the foreplay.’ he was thinking in his head and then he eats a mint to keeping his mouth fresh and without any smell, then he gives one to Trent too.<br/><br/>“Trent, as i was saying i had something to you.”</p><p>“I’m listening.” Replied Trent in a calm tone.</p><p>“Would you like it if we go out for a date and if we become boyfriends?” Alex was red as he said this, as he didn’t know the answer of Trent.</p><p>“FUCKING YES! I was going to propose myself later, but you already decide it.”<br/><br/>Then the two boys kissed again, but this time in a sensual kiss, more romantic and slow than those of before, and certainly more passionate. </p><p>“Wanna give me your hand, my love?” Trent let his hand open as he was waiting for Alex.</p><p>“Sure, amore mio.” Then the two walked towards the Geography class, hand in hand and happier as they had never been before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. </p><p>This is not the end, just the beginning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One thing for another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex would do everything for making his first date with Trent special, the good news is that he is friend with a certain prep...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys walked hand in hand together as they were returning to class, some students were staring at them, others just didn’t care because they were afraid of Trent, especially the members of the Astrology Club, others were whispering between themselves as they saw the couple walking. They reached the class and they hand left each other as they don’t want to let the others that they are engaged now.<br/><br/>When they enter the class both return to their seats, Mr. Matthews was already sitting at the desk, looking at his phone as the students started to enter the class.<br/><br/>“Now, for the 2nd part of our lesson we’ll talk about Europe, and more specifically about the European Union, now, i don’t think that anyone of you is European or has ever been to Europe, but i would still ask, anyone of you had been in Europe or is European?”<br/><br/>Only a couple of students raise their hands to let him know that they visited Europe; Pinky, Lefty, Pete, Tad, Gloria alongside Alex and a few others. </p><p>“Good good, quite a few visit it. And what can you tell me about Europe?”</p><p>Alex then raised his hand again. “Yes, you Meis.” The professor was looking at him as he was talking.<br/><br/>“Well Mr. Matthews, i’m Italian, i was born in Genoa and then i moved up here in 2005 and so i know quite a lot about Italy and Europe, i just visited it this summer, i spent three months in Sardinia with friends.”<br/><br/>“Thanks, Meis for your answer, anyone else?”</p><p>Then Esposito raised his hand and started to speak. “I visited Italy this summer too, i was at Salerno to some of my family relatives, a big part of the Esposito’s is still there in Italy.” </p><p>Pinky raised his hand as Hal was still talking. “I travelled a lot all over Europe, i visited Montecarlo, Rome, Paris, London, Oslo and Athens. Also, European boys are super sexy and more relaxed than us Americans.”<br/><br/>“Thank you all for your answers, now i will introduce you to the European Union, an economic and political organization that includes 27 nations. Now, open your books to chapter 2, the one about the ‘Old Continent.’”</p><p>The professor opens his book, and so reluctantly and very bored the students start to do too.<br/><br/>The lesson went on for another 30 minutes, Mr. Matthews talked about the EU and Europe in general, but also he let Alex talk a lot about Italy and how it is there.<br/><br/>“As homework, there will be necessary to study this chapter for the class’s test in two weeks and also to bring to me a brief presentation of a European country at your wish, and Alex; You aren’t allowed to bring Italy. Now you can go boys, the class’s over.”<br/><br/>Everyone started to pack their backpacks and exit the class for getting lunch, Alex was still placing everything inside the bag when Trent approached him.</p><p>“Hey man, wanna hit the caffy with me?”</p><p>“Yes, sure Trento-san.” Trent loved the fact that Alex was an anime enthusiast like himself, they watched anime together and they used anime / Japanese nicknames for calling each other.<br/><br/>“You know Alex, i was afraid that you would refuse my offer to go out for a date, but gladly you propose yourself first.” The two walked together towards the Cafeteria.</p><p>“No, how could i refuse a proposal from the nerdiest of the bullies and with such a sexy dick too, you were my first friend here at Bullworth and now my boyfriend. I know that we still need to date, but i would like to think that we are already engaged.”</p><p>“Aww honey, you’re so sweety!” As Trent was saying this he put his hand around Alex and kissed him on the cheek as they are walking.<br/><br/>The two reached the cafeteria in a couple of minutes, it was already full of students and with almost every table occupied, they could see Jimmy waving at them as they looked around. “We have two free seats!”</p><p>They walked towards Jimmy and Kirby and sit at their table.</p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.” Alex geet them as he was sitting, dropping his backpack under the table.</p><p>“Sup?” Trent asked as he was doing as Alex did.</p><p>“Fine, we just finished auto-shop and we wanna spend some time together at lunch, you guys?” Kirby asked both.</p><p>“Oh you know, we had Geography with Matthews and we had a bit of fun in the bathrooms during the break.” Trent said this as if wasn’t anything, and really it wasn’t for him.</p><p>“Are you also going to tell how i sucked your dick?” Alex sarcastically said to Trent, as like they had to know everything.</p><p>“No, i will not ahahah, we even saw Gord and Vance in the bathrooms too.”</p><p>“Ohh, that’s why he wasn’t in class today.” Kirby gives a grin as like he was saying ‘Told ya’ to Jimmy.</p><p>“Dude i already figure that out too.” Jimmy waved his fork towards Kirby as he said it.<br/><br/>“Well, i will go to take some food.” Alex gets up and takes a tray from the counter, he picks a hamburger and some chicken nuggets, while Trent chooses two cheeseburgers and milk. Then they returned to their seats, starting to eating and continuing to talking with Kirby and Jimmy.<br/><br/>Alex after a while stopped, interrupted by Trent.</p><p>“Hey guys, we have an announcement to make, we are engaged now, we are going on a date, me and Trent.”</p><p>“I love you, baby.” As Trent was saying this the two boys hugged and share a kiss. Kirby and Jimmy were full of joy for them and also by the fact they will not be the only openly gay couple of Bullworth academy.</p><p>“Congratulations guys!” Jimmy reply for first as he was still a bit shocked to see Alex and Trent kissing in public.</p><p>“I already know it, but i don’t wanna ruin the surprise for Alex, he told me this morning.” Kirby was talking about what Alex told him in the morning, about Trent. </p><p>“Thank you both, i’m glad that you are my friends.” Alex thanked both as Trent was staring at him.</p><p>“I propose a toast, to us and our gayness ahaha.” The boys raised their drinks and cheered all together “Hip hip hurra!” The group shouted.<br/><br/>They continue to eat their lunches, then, during the break between lunch and the afternoon lesson Alex would leave the others as he needs to find someone.</p><p>“Guys, i will leave you, i need to go to see someone, bye bitches.”</p><p>He then waves his hand in a feminine way and he exited the cafeteria, Trent goodbye to the others too and follow Alex outside.<br/><br/>The two were now outside the school, walking slowly towards the crossroad.</p><p>“Hey baby, i need to go find Pinky because i was going to tutor her in Italian, so i’ll see you later Trent.” As he said this he kissed the boy, receiving a warm and long kiss.</p><p>“I love you Alexo-san.”</p><p>Alex was already turning right towards the library as he was saying this, while Trent remained there for a bit and then he turns left for going into the parking lot.<br/><br/>He lied to Trent and the others and he knows it, he wasn’t going to tutoring Pinky about Italian, but instead, he was looking for Gord, the son of the owner of Vale Hotel in Bullworth and many others around the United States and abroad, he pass the library and going towards Harrington House. As he turns left at the fountain the Preppies outside the House started to stare at him, he approached the first group available as they were still staring at him.<br/><br/>“What do you want pauper?” Bif asked annoyingly, the others turned to him, waiting to respond. </p><p>“Relax blue, i just need to speak with Gord, he’s here?”</p><p>“Yes, is upstairs in our dining room, i will escort you, i don’t want that a plebeian would steal from Harrington House.”</p><p>“Uff, like if i need to, you know that my father is a military right?” He asked pissed off at Bif as the two were going upstairs.</p><p>“No, in that case, sorry, but i will still lead you to Gord.”<br/><br/>The two proceed towards the dining room, Alex noticed a small kitchen nearby and a chef too, probably hired by the preppies for eating better food than that served by Edna. He and Bif approach Gord as he was eating a steak with potatoes. </p><p>“Gord, there is someone that wants to talk with you.” Then he left, leaving Alex with Gord, he sat near him as he was eating alone. </p><p>“Hey Gord, already completed that affair with Vance?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a thing of 10 minutes or so really, anyhow about what you need to talk with me, Alex?”</p><p>“I need you a favour, Gord, is about Trent, me and he are going out on a date since it is our first one i want everything to be fancy and stuff like that. I was wondering if you could give me a discount for a dinner at the restaurant of your dad, can you?”</p><p>“Yes i can Alex, but i can’t give you something for nothing, wait here.” Gord then left Alex for heading in his room, as he returned minutes later he had his phone. “Okay, give me your number, so that i will add you.” “Is +39 399 292 2134, yours?”</p><p>Alex takes his phone and opens the rubric, waiting for Gord to tell his number</p><p>“603-235-5678, and what you need to do is tutoring me with Italian, for free, if you want that discount at the restaurant, is that a deal?” Gord then gives his hand to Alex, to close the deal.</p><p>“I want a discount of 30% for the first date and the 10% for any other date, deal?”</p><p>“Deal, it was a pleasure talking with you Alex.”</p><p>“Oh, the pleasure was mine Gordon. Now i will leave you to your meal, see ya later at class.” With that Alex walked away from Harrington House, and passed through the auto shop, looking for Trent in the parking lot, and here he was, talking with Tom, Davis and Ethan.<br/><br/>As the two saw each other they started to get closer as they walked and Trent gave a small hug to Alex and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Weren’t you tutoring Pinky about Italian?” Trent asked Alex, as he has gone away for only 10 minutes or so.</p><p>“Yeah about that, i need to talk with you.” The two walked to a secluded part of the parking lot, as they could talk freely.</p><p>“So, what is about?”</p><p>“Is that i wasn’t going to tutoring Pinky, but i was searching for Gord Vendome, i wanna give you something special about our first date, and i talked to Gord and he agreed to give me a discount at his dad’s hotel.”</p><p>“Alex you are so freaking cool, and what did you give to him in return?”</p><p>“Free Italian lessons.”</p><p>“I love you, Alex, with all my heart.”</p><p>Trent hugged Alex in such a strong way that he wasn’t going to breathe for a second, then he kisses Alex in the mouth, a long and sensual kiss occurred as the other bullies, as well some greasers and some students passing by were all staring at the couple, like if they are out of place.</p><p>“I love you too Trento-san.” The two returned to the group, and the rest of them were still shocked about what happened.<br/><br/>“Wow, dude i didn’t expect you to have a boyfriend.” Tom said to Trent.</p><p>“Congrats Trent.” Ethan said to Trent while giving him a pack to the shoulder.</p><p>“Congratulations to you both guys.” Davis spoke for last.</p><p>“Thank you guys, oh, and also since we are in a relationship no one will pick Alex or attack him, instead if you see him in trouble help him and come to call me as well.”<br/><br/>“Sure thing Trent, any boyfriend of Northwick is also a friend of ours.” Davis added.<br/><br/>Then Alex spoke. “Thanks, and if i recall back at the time Trent WAS the asshole who hated me in the first place, just because of that bitch.”<br/><br/>Everyone busted in a laugh as they too hate the Danvers, their superior and hateful attitude towards the students was hated by every student.<br/><br/>Trent and Alex remained with the other bullies until 2 am when Alex had a lesson of Italian and Trent of Theatre, and both returned inside the school, in the main hall they kissed and each other went for their classes.<br/><br/>The professor didn’t arrive yet, but he could see that all the Greasers were there, including Northorn, who isn’t even an Italo-American, alongside Gord, Constantinos, Christy, and other students.<br/><br/>Alex sits between Peanut and Lefty, both greeted him in Italian and he responds in Italian, they continue to talk about the homework until the teacher arrived; Mr. Alessandro Battisti.<br/><br/>“Buongiorno ragazzi, come là va?” As he entered the class the professor asked the students, all replied in Italian and greeted the professor.</p><p>“Today’s lesson will be cultural, as we will deep dive into the Italian culture and about society. But first your homework, you had to complete the exercises on page 26, 27 and 30 in the grammatical section and page 1 and 2 in the chapter about Italy’s geography.”<br/><br/>“Alex, hai fatto i compiti per oggi?” “Si prof.” “Vieni alla lavagna allora, mostra il tuo lavoro alla classe.”<br/><br/>Alex then got up from his desk and headed towards the teacher and the blackboard, he took the chalk and start to write down each exercise that was to be done.<br/><br/>After a couple of minutes, he shows all the exercises of the grammatical part to the class, receiving the complement of Mr. Battisti as he had done only 4 errors. “Bravo Alessio, well done, have you all copied his work for corrections?” Every student nodded and the teacher clean up the board.<br/><br/>He returns to his desk for continuing the correction of the homework, there was to label a map of Italy with his main cities and also one list of the most important Italian politicians of all times.<br/><br/>“Romano, dai, comincia tu da questa parte.”</p><p>“Yeah, prof.” Peanut showed the map to the professor and listed the cities that he put on the map, there were only 2 errors, he switched Milan with Bologna. The rest showed their maps too, Alex didn’t even do an error and Constantinos completely get everything wrong, only getting right Rome and Florence. </p><p>“Now for the last exercise, every one of you has to read his choices and then explain them.” The professor started with Peanut again and after with Alex.<br/><br/>“So, i listed: Camillo Benso di Cavour, Giuseppe Garibaldi, Giovanni Giolitti,  Aldo Moro, Napoleone Bonaparte, Vittorio Emanuele II and lastly Altiero Spinelli.”<br/><br/>“Puoi darci una spiegazione del perché li hai scelti?”</p><p>“Ah si, allora Cavour l’ho scelto perché è stato lui a modernizzare il Piemonte e a dare al Regno di Sardegna una figura chiave nel risorgimento, Garibaldi perché lui ha conquistato il Sud Italia e l’ha dato a Vittorio Emanuele, parlando di Vittorio ho scelto lui perché era il primo re d’Italia, grazie a lui la Sardegna è rimasta una monarchia costituzionale. Giovanni Giolitti perche ha dato la prima spinta industriale all’Italia e ha iniziato la Guerra di Libia. Poi Aldo Moro, un politico progressista e modern, ammazzato troppo presto dalle Brigate Rosse e alla fine Altiero Spinelli, è solo grazie a lui se oggi abbiamo l’Unione Europea e siamo una delle economie più forti del mondo."<br/><br/>“Grazie mille Alex, queste sono bellissime scelte e anche ben spiegate.”<br/><br/>The others give a general list of Italians like Cristopher Columbus, Dante Alighieri, Benito Mussolini or Giuseppe Garibaldi, all known names in America. While Gord listed Berlusconi as well because for him he is a successful businessman that created his wealth and founded one of the biggest media companies in Italy. </p><p>Mr. Battisti took his book and open the cultural chapter.</p><p>“Take the book at chapter 6, page 1.” The students follow the instructions of the teacher and open their books to chapter 6.<br/><br/>The lesson proceeds from there on, most of it was a conversation between the greasers, Alex and Mr. Battisti, as the other students would just stare at them or be non-interested in the subject.</p><p>The professor talked also about Italian fashion and the fashion week in Milan, sparking the interest of Gord as he participated in some of them a couple of times, they talked about food and society as well, how it changed over the years and how it is now. </p><p>“La lezione di oggi è finita, per compito vi lascio le pagine 31 e 32 da completare, inoltre anche da leggervi la descrizione di pagina 4 del capitolo 6 sulla chiesa.” The professor then wirte down on the blackboard the assignements that had to be done for the next week.<br/><br/>Alex places everything else in his backpack and exited the class. he then speaks with the greasers a bit and started to walk towards the theatre, where Trent and the others of the Drama club were practising for their next opera. As he walked into the theatre he could see Trent with Cornelious, Ivan, Pete, Gloria and others.<br/><br/>Trent turned to see who open the door, he then stopped everything and jump off the stage and hugged his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey to you, how was Italian?”</p><p>“Fine, you with the play?”</p><p>“We still need to finish, it will take 20 minutes or so, if you want you can stay, but be quiet.”</p><p>“Sure, i won’t miss my favourite actor for anything in the world.” The two kissed and Trent jumped back on stage, while Alex sits down on a seat in the first line.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I added many parts in Italian, especially that about the Italian class</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finally it's Saturday pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big day is finally here for Alex and Trent, but this will be a long day for both of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday came without any notice, time passed very quickly since Wednesday, between classes, making out with Trent and the regular college life at Bullworth. It was 8 am but Alex was still sleeping since he and Trent watched an anime marathon until 2 am, both were sleeping together and Trent was cuddling Alex since the last night, after some minutes he starts to wake up and opening his eyes, he gently lifts the arm of Trent and then kissed his forehead as he gets out of the bed.  </p><p>He reached for his smartphone to see any new notification, among those he received two private messages on Telegram, one from Kirby and one from Gord, he open Gord’s message first... </p><p>‘Goodmorning Alex, so today when you and Trent came here to the restaurant? Call me later for the last details.’</p><p>‘Sure, and thanks, Gord :D’ </p><p>...and then that from Kirby. </p><p>‘Hey Alex, i’m already awake, are you too? Wanna do a bit of jogging before breakfast? Jimmy will come too.’</p><p>‘Sure Kirby, i awaken now, so give me some minutes to prepare myself, see you in the common room.’ </p><p>Alex then changes himself with another pair of gym’s pants and a new t-shirt, as well as putting his gym’s shoes on, he then took his purse and then went to the bathroom. Inside there was Cornelious, Jimmy, Algernon and Ivan still washing. </p><p>“Yo Alex, how are ya?” Jimmy asked at Alex as he was brushing his teeth. </p><p>“Fine, but sleepy, you?” He stopped near him as the two were speaking.</p><p>“Fine, why are you already dressed?”</p><p>“Because we are going on a jogging session with Kirby, he texted me.”</p><p>“Oh right, i forget, well give me 5 minutes and we can go.” Alex then nodded at him and he enters a stall for peeing, and after he started to wash, he was cleaning his teeth Jimmy exited and reached out for his room, for changing himself.</p><p>He continues to clean up his teeth until he finishes and then he reached the common room, there he finds Kirby on one of the couch, sitting and waiting for Alex and Jimmy.</p><p>“Finally you’re here Alex, i bet that Trent isn’t even awake yet.”</p><p>The boy nodded as soon he close to him.</p><p>“So, what’s the route today?”</p><p>“We start from the gate of the Academy, then towards Bullworth Town and then across the bridge that leads to Old Bullworth Vale and then we return here at the Academy, sound good?” </p><p>"Sure, it is good, now we have just to wait for Jimmy to came off his room." Alex then proceeds to sit down near Kirby for continuing the conversation. "How are you, Kirby? Is all fine with you and Hopkins?" </p><p>"Yeah is all good, thanks, but still the rest of the team is looking down on me for the fact that i'm engaged with Jimmy, and Ted is still annoyed by that, Jesus..." Kirby then took a breath of relief, he had gone some fights recently, since is more or less 4 weeks that he is officially engaged with Jimmy Kopinks. </p><p>Alex put his arm around the boy, for comforting him. "Kirby, you have to be yourself without anyone to judge or talk shit about you, if Ted and the others have a problem about the fact that you have a boyfriend then you aren't the problem, but they, because they can't accept you as who you are." </p><p>"Thanks, Alex, you are a real friend, Trent is so lucky to have you." </p><p>"And Jimmy is so lucky to have you, Kirby, speaking of the devil." As he finished the phrase Jimmy walked towards them in his gym outfit, ready to the jogging session. </p><p>"You guys are all good?" Asked Jimmy in case anyone needs to pick up anything.</p><p>"We are good." The boys then exited the dorm and turned right for reaching the road and starting to jogging. <br/>
<br/>
Immediately after several minutes of jogging both Alex and Jimmy fell behind Kirby by several inches, Kirby at that point shouted out. <br/>
<br/>
"C'mon you two! Your cardio is like that of Fatty, you need to do better than this." As he said this he started to sprinting once more.</p><p>"Babe, hold on. We aren't the start of the football team as you." Jimmy started to gasped as he said this.</p><p>"Yeah Kirby, hold on. We aren't exercised like you, cristo." </p><p>The trio continues jogging passing Bullworth centre and the city hall, then continuing towards Old Bullworth Vale. </p><p>"See you two snails, you are keeping a good rhythm." Kirby looked behind himself as he was talking, at the same time, Jimmy caught him, while Alex kept staying behind. </p><p>"Finally you reached me. I wanna see you sweating like a pig baby." </p><p>"You're a fucking perv, Kirby. Well...i can't wait to see you being thirsty as a bitch." </p><p>"Guys, can we do a little pit stop after we passed the park?" Alex asked as he was still gasping, though in a minor way than before. </p><p>"Yeah sure Alex, c'mon, we aren't done yet." As Kirby said that the boys continue jogging until they reached the shopping of Old Bullworth. </p><p>They continue for a bit until stopping in front of the lighthouse, and they all sit down on a bench on the side of the road and started to drink the water that Alex bought with him. </p><p>"Good idea that of bringing a bottle of water with you Alex." Jimmy say this as he was drinking it and then give it to Kirby. </p><p>"Well, it was only mine that bottle, as intended for only me. But is okay to share it." He then checked his phone to see if Trent was already awake. </p><p>'Are you awake Trento-san? I'm still outside with J&amp;K, so bye &lt;3'  </p><p>"So, is true that you are bringing Trent out tonight, like at a date?" Kirby asked with a bit of curiosity for knowing what Alex did to Trent. </p><p>"Yeah we are, we are going to the restaurant of the Vale Hotel. I heard that they cook some awesome dishes there." </p><p>"How did you manage to take one seat at that restaurant, is one of the most expensive and requested of Bullworth."  Kirby was still somewhat sceptical about this, as he was thinking that Alex was ironic. </p><p>"Oh, i had a connection who helped me with the seats." </p><p>"Let me guess, Gord Vendome right?" </p><p>Yup, him. I had to offer him free tutoring of Italian, but is fine for me." </p><p>"Gord...eh...he was my first date here at Bullworth." Then Jimmy inserted himself into the conversation. "On our first date he rent a room just for us, and he brought up even analcoholic wine, also if you want to make it out i suggest going to the overlook above the Lighthouse. Is so romantic and hide so well."</p><p>"Thanks, Jimmy, i will do it. I want to make everything perfect for this first date. I even brought up rings for us." </p><p>"Wow Alex, they are of gold?" Jimmy asked as he really wanna know how far Alex went for Trent.</p><p>"No, they are two rings of 10 dollars each, is nothing, really." </p><p>"Time to hit the road?" Kirby asked patiently, like if he was waiting for them. </p><p>"Yeah, we can go."</p><p>All three get up from the bench and started jogging again towards the Academy.</p><p>Some minutes later the group is in front of the Academy's gates, both Jimmy and Alex are gasping for air, meanwhile, Kirby can't believe how unfit are the boys at doing exercises. </p><p>"You boys are so pathetic, even the nerds can run more than you two eheh." Kirby continues to walk as Alex and Jimmy followed him, exhausted. </p><p>"Shut up Kirby, I'm just out of practice like Jimmy, right Jimmy?" Alex said looking at Jimmy with a 'support me bro' face. </p><p>"Yeah, Kirby, we are just out of practice, both, and where are you going?" Jimmy asked quite surprised since he overpassed the doms. </p><p>"To the gym, i still need to do one run around the football field and then i will come back to you Jimmyboy. So see ya people." Kirby then disappears from the view of both boys as he turned left. </p><p>"Well, I'm going inside for a shower." Alex nodded to Jimmy as he was still there, without moving. After a few second Jimmy follows him. </p><p>"Sorry, i just zoomed out." </p><p>"Oh, i noticed that, let me guess, you zoomed out because you already miss Kirby, aren't you?" Alex asked with such curiosity and with a little smile on his face. </p><p>"Yeah i did Alex, he is just so special for him." </p><p>"Or your just his bitch." </p><p>"Shut up, you idiot." Jimmy pushed Alex a little, as a jocking gesture.</p><p>"Ahahah i'm just messing with you. Anyway, what are you going to do today since we don't have classes?" Alex asked with a sincere thone since today he wants to stay relaxed and chill until date time. </p><p>"I will just stay in my room watching Netflix or going out for a bike race around the town with the Greasers and the Preppies, i haven't still decided yet." </p><p>"Can i and Trent came too for watching the race?" </p><p>"Sure dude, of course, you can." </p><p>"Thanks, Jimmy." Alex at that point gives a little punch to Jimmy into his arm to let his presence be noticed. </p><p>The boys at that point enter the dorms, it was much more active than earlier, most of the students were already awaken and there was the same massy feeling as any other days. </p><p>When just inside Alex reached for his phone to see if Trent had written to him. </p><p>Still, no response from Trent.</p><p>Seeing this Alex goes upstairs to his room, he opened it for finding Trent still sleeping, is past 9 am and he is just keeping sleeping like a rock. </p><p>Alex then came closer to Trent and very close to his face, he then kissed him in the cheeks and let him continue to sleep. Alex takes some boxers and his casual outfit for the day, then he goes to the bathroom to do a shower, as he needs it. </p><p>In the bathroom, Alex found Gary while he was brushing his teeth. "Oh hi, there you little bitch." Gary said as he finished cleaning up himself. </p><p>"Uff...i'm no one's bitch alright? Lay low Gary." Alex angrily responded to Gary, he doesn't want to be pissed this early into the morning. </p><p>"You should lay low instead, you are the new kid and yet you are loved by half the school, quite an achievement." Gary at that point was standing over a wall with his arms crossed and at that moment Russell came into the bathroom. </p><p>"Hi Alex, is Gary disturbing you?" Russell looked directly at Gary, he also knows how messed up and manipulative he is.</p><p>"No, he is not, and he was just leaving, right psycho bitch?" Alex smiled at Gary as he was speaking, with a grim on his face. </p><p>"Yeah, i was, sorry Russell." Gary at that point put his arms upside as saying 'mea culpa' and he leaves the bathroom. </p><p>"Thanks, Russell, if you weren't in here it would have gone bad for him." </p><p>"Was you going to beat Gary?" </p><p>"Yes, i was if you would've shown up. But everything is cool now." </p><p>"Ohh, okay cool. If anyone bothers Alex just tell me and Russell will smash them."</p><p>"Thanks, a lot." Alex after finishing the phrase went towards the showers and start to shower himself, after some minutes he exit from the bathroom cleaned up and at that point, he received a message from Trent. </p><p>'Hey babe, i'm awake now, wr are yu?'</p><p>'In the bathroom with Russell, i'm coming to you.' </p><p>'Then i will wait in bed, my prince.' </p><p>Alex exited the bathroom and go towards his room, the door was open, but closed and first see Trent on the bed, in Greek prose. </p><p>"Here's my bitch, came to daddy, he needs you."</p><p>Alex closed the door to his room and go straight up into the bed again, he started to kiss Trent right away and the two boys started to touch each other, all over the place. In the middle of their kissing session, Trent asked.</p><p>"Do you want to go further?" </p><p>"Nah, i'm starving, and i'm serving up the best for tonight. So my ass will be off-limits." </p><p>"Awe, what a bitch you are, i can at least do a rimming?" Trent asked in a gentle and sweet tone, knowing that Alex can't resist his personality</p><p>"Sure babe, you should be hungry, came to eat then." Alex unzip his pants and took both the pants and his boxers off. </p><p>As Alex unzip his pants and let his ass open for Trent he started to kiss it and to touching Alex's cock in the meantime. He started first to gently kissing his buttocks and then by swiping over the entrance, making Alex's moaning, even more, louder than before and after it, he switched to his tongue, licking hungrily his hole. Alex wasn't stopping to moaning and gasping, his dick becomes harder each time Trent licked him and he loves it, he loves everything about Trent. </p><p>"Fuck...so good...so good…" Alex had to push his head into the pillow for not be heard by anyone outside, Trent continues to swiveling his tongue in nice and deep. Then Trent took Alex's cock and starts to stocking his dick with even more violence than before, and simultaneously licking his ass too. </p><p>It didn't take long for Alex to cum, following by Trent shortly after. </p><p>"Wow...amore, you are amazing, you are a really good sucker. Holy shit." As he said that he turned himself towards Trent, the two are looking in each other's eyes and Alex give a long and sensual kiss before cuddling him, they remain there for a couple of minutes, hugging each other until Alex get out of the bed and saying to his boyfriend. </p><p>"C'mon, let's do breakfast, like i said earlier i'm starving." </p><p>"Oh Yeah babe, let me just clean up the mess and dress up myself, then we can go to eat something at the cafeteria." </p><p>Fortunately enough his pants and boxers didn't get dirty, but his mattress yes, so he decided to just flip over the bed cover and spraying a nice perfume around the room, to cover the soon-to-be stink. Trent then started to dress up, since it was day off from school activities, after finishing dressing up both he and Alex exited from their room and headed downstairs. </p><p>Trent and Alex exit the dorms and walked across the academy, during weekends the academy's ground was mostly silent, almost desert if it wasn't for the usual chatting from the students who decided to remain, mainly those that didn't have any relatives nearby or those who can't or don't want to go home, like Jimmy Hopkins or Alex himself. </p><p>The boys walked across the hall and reached the cafeteria, it was crowded with students since is Saturday morning and with nothing much to do, other than doing breakfast. Each picked up a tray and go towards the counter, and started to choose what to eat; Alex choose some waffles (probably frozen) and a box of choco-milk, meanwhile, Trent choose pizzas with milk. </p><p>"How can you choose pizza with milk? Is gross" Alex asked at Trent </p><p>"I like it, and i don't ask what you eat for breakfast." </p><p>"No, because you don't care, but i do and is not healthy for you, you should eat better Trent." </p><p>"Don't worry, if i will start to gain some weight then i will do some gym." </p><p>"Good, ohh i saw two seats." Alex pointed at the free seats, but the table was occupied by a group of Nerds and non-clique students. </p><p>The boys approached the table and Trent asked. </p><p>"Hey, Cornelius, can we sit in those?" he asks a student sit near to the free seats. </p><p>"Sure, Trent, those are free." The boy who responded is Cornelius, a member of the Drama club and one of the few nerds, if not the only one who is on friendly-ish terms with Trent. </p><p>Alex and Trent sit down at that point and started to eat their breakfast. </p><p>"So, any plan for the day my love?" Trent asked Alex as if they're alone at the table, he didn't care about the others, and this was a plus for Alex. </p><p>"Yes...but no, i still don't know what to do, i guess i will do some homework or just go out in town, you?" </p><p>"I have the day free, and i will also exit with my friends this afternoon." </p><p>"Great, good for you, also i need to tell you something later, is about tonight." </p><p>"What it is, why can't you say it now?" Trent was started to getting more curious now. </p><p>"Because we aren't alone and because is a secret, i will only say that involve me and you." Alex knows that Trent loved surprises, so he didn't want to spoil it. </p><p>"I get it mysterious guy, you want to keep it secret from me." Trent adopted a serious and informal tone, it was almost comical and funny to see. </p><p>The boys then started to eat and to chat more, until they are stopped by Cornelious, who started to join the chatting. </p><p>"Hi, i saw you this week in the theatre during our session, you must be Trent's boyfriend? I'm Cornelius Johnson, member of the Astronomy Club and the Drama Club." He gives his hand to Alex for saluting him, this seems all too much formal for him, and honestly kinda awkward.</p><p>"I'm Alessio Meis, nice to meet you Cornelius and don't be so formal, we are just teens, not CEO or 40s year old adults, chill out." Alex still gives his hand to him, but want to steer the conversation towards a more casual ground. </p><p>"So Cornelius, how is Bullworth?" Alex asks curiously, he already talked with some nerds, but mostly about school subjects or things like that at the library, and it was a good idea to have a friend that was a Nerd. </p><p>The boy answered with a bit of melancholy. "Not that great, but also great. Let me explain myself, is great because i found so many friends that love Algebra, History, Geography and others as much as i do and that i can hang out with them, but that's where the good things end. I and the other nerds get constantly harassed by the Bullies or the Jocks, had to bear teachers like Burton or Hattrick, especially Burton is a constant jerk and a pedophile, i wonder why he wasn't already fired by the school." </p><p>"Shit, i'm sorry to hear that dude, is Trent giving you some problems?" Alex asked in a worried voice</p><p>"Hey Alex, i can hear you." Trent abruptly intervenes for stopping Alex. </p><p>"I know that Trent, but i will still talk to Corny right here. So?" Alex asked the question again. </p><p>"No, he is actually nice to me, we both go to the Drama club and also we talked a lot together, and i did get picked off by Bullies, but if Trent is with them they will not even come close to me. All thanks to him." Cornelius then sincerely replied to Alex, as it turned out he isn't a bro with Trent, just a somewhat friend. </p><p>"And you Alex? Since when you are at Bullworth? And are you interested in joining any clique?" Cornelius asked Alex, wanting to know more of him. </p><p>"I am at Bullworth since the start of this academic year, and no thanks, I'm fine how i am right now. Quite frankly i was surprised to see cliques, i mean it seems to be in a Chinatown rather than a school." </p><p>"Yea i get it, is pretty overwhelming and somewhat idiotic that there are these factions in the school. But this is how the system run." </p><p>"Well this doesn't mean that is good because it works, at my old school at Clover there were nerds like you, but not in any club, or at least the club was very informal. And all the students would hang out with anyone who they want, without any say by their clique leader or so, so yeah this is a stupid system." </p><p>"Hey babe i agree with you, this system sucks and the cliques should not exist and everyone should be equal." Trent joins the conversation by putting his arms on Alex's shoulder, while still speaking with Cornelius. </p><p>"Trent's right, in my opinion, cliques should not exist too, i don't know why Bullworth is structured in this way, i know by seeing older photographs that it was already a thing in the 80s, so the system is already in place by quite some time." </p><p>"That's interesting Corny, do you like history?" </p><p>"Yes, i do. But my favourite in absolute is Algebra, but still, i love history, because we can understand who we are with it." Cornelious was excited to talk with a person who was this interested in history other than his friend of the Astronomy Club.</p><p>"That's what i think too, is with the history that we can learn from the mistakes of the past and improve ourselves." Alex responded too in an excited tone. </p><p>"What are you doing today? I can give you a tour of the library and introduce you to the others, if you want." </p><p>"Sure dude, just say when and where." </p><p>"Is okay at 2 pm in front of the Library?" </p><p>"Yup, i'll be there, Trent are you coming too?" Alex asked Trent if he would like to do something a little bit different today.</p><p>"I need to see, are you asking because you are scared of some nerds?" He asked while still on Alex, and this time with his head on Alex's right shoulder. </p><p>"No you dork, this will be just a tour guide, and besides a bit of protection will not be turned off." </p><p>"Okay then, i will joining you, i hope that it will be interesting at least." After he finishes the phrase he kissed Alex on the cheek and return to eat his breakfast. </p><p>The boys continued to eat their breakfast and chat with the other person at the table, apparently, both Trent and Beatrice are anime enthusiast and they also love reading manga magazines too. Beatrice even did visit Japan a couple of times during summer, Trent talked more with her than with Alex, and the same was for him, he continues to talk with Cornelius about history and videogames, since both are quite the gamers, and both have an Xbox One, although Alex has a One X. </p><p>After half an hour of chatting the group leave the cafeteria for heading outside, everyone was going in different directions except Alex and Trent, who stumbled across Jimmy while he was talking with Petey and Gary about some jokes to do. </p><p>"Hey Jimmy, Petey...Gary." Alex was the first to greet the group and everyone can notice the change of voice when Alex talked to Gary. </p><p>"Hello, guys." Trent greeted the group by waving his hand to them. </p><p>"Ready for this afternoon? The race will take place in New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial Park, it will start in front of the academy and it will end in the parking lot of the academy." Jimmy explain with a face full of excitement, as he was hyped for this race.</p><p>"And who will participate in the race? I bet there will not be only Greasers and Preppies." </p><p>"No, Me, Kirby, Chad, Bif, Peanut and Vance will join the race, the rest will follow the race at safe distance and make sure that no one will bother us, this time both Preppies and Greasers will work together for making sure that we aren't harassed by the Townies." Jimmy explained to Alex the detailed plan, hopefully, the police will not interfere. </p><p>"Lucky me that i have a good scooter then, me and Trent we'll follow you with the rest of the group." Alex nodded to Jimmy, he too was excited about today.</p><p>"Good, then we will meet at 3 am in front of the school gates." </p><p>"Will Petey and Gary came alongside?" Alex asked just to be clear.</p><p>"Oh of course that i will come too Alexei, i would never miss Jimmyboy racing against some sons of daddy and to fake Italians." Gary joined the conversation while keeping his hands crossed and smiling at him.</p><p>"Okay, thanks Jimmy see you and the rest of the others this afternoon." Alex thanked Jimmy and him and Trent continued to walk, going towards the parking lot to chill with his bully friends.</p><p>The couple arrived at the parking lot and looks like that the bullies turned the bus and the little backyard behind it into their safehouse, the bus was refurbished and modified a bit, it had lateral seats and a table at the centre and a TV, alongside a mini-fridge, they even set up a solar panel on top of the bus for giving energy to the place. Surely the nerds did build all of this, Alex was thinking when they get in front of the bus. </p><p>In the backyard it was even more awesome, it was filled up with some table and chairs, as well as a little shack, it looks decadent but it was used by the Bully as a storage room for stolen stuff or things that the Bullies collected from other cliques.</p><p>"Wow, this a really nice safehouse." Alex exclaimed incredulously, he couldn't believe that the Bullies have such a cool place for themselves. </p><p>"Thanks, hun, but the Nerds helped us out. Even if the idea was ours." Trent points out to Alex the details of their idea. </p><p>"I wonder how you convinced the nerds." Alex said it with a little grin on his face. </p><p>"We provide them protection against other cliques and in return, they fix our base. Here." Trent handed over to his boyfriend a fresh Beam Cola out of the fridge while he talked.</p><p>"Thanks for the Cola." </p><p>Trent in the meantime took another cola for himself. </p><p>The boys then stay and chill out with the bullies until lunchtime, when they all go together for eating at the cafeteria. They occupied a whole table just for themselves and it wasn't long until Alex had his meeting with Cornelius at the library. </p><p>"Trent we have to go, or you want to stay with your friends?" Alex asked because he could feel that Trent wasn't all this excited about doing the tour of the library. </p><p>"Actually, i would like to stay with my friends, if you don't mind babe." </p><p>"I don't mind at all, remember that at 3 am we need to go to the race. Bye my love." Alex then gives a fast kiss to Trent and then walked towards the library. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here i am again at writing this messy thing, that i love with all my heart. Sorry for the long break, but i really wasn't in the mood for writing and i had issues with the university.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>